


One Last Great Idea

by j_crew_guy



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Gen, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kid-Kit was nearly empty. They had stopped using it to entertain the kids weeks ago, deciding that the contents were better put to use in other ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Great Idea

The Kid-Kit was nearly empty. They had stopped using it to entertain the kids weeks ago, deciding that the contents were better put to use in other ways.

Fortunately, none of the children has been bitten. (Except for Jackie Rodowsky. The undead got him when they first came and with his clumsiness, he was easy prey.) They each told each other that they were going to snap the next time one of the kids asked why they couldn't go outside and play.

The power no longer worked. The radio, which ran on batteries, was carefully rationed. Each day, they would let one of the kids take turns trying to tune in a station for an hour, but all they ever heard was static.

Kristy tried not to think of her family, and what might have happened to them. Claudia is grateful that Mimi was cremated., but worries about her parents and Janeane. Neither of them wants to think about what might have happened to their other friends. Their nerves are shot, there's no way to communicate with the outside and the moans of the undead around the house are constant.

Claudia does her best to keep the children entertained, trying to get them to work on art projects. They're allowed to draw and paint on the walls as long as they're not near windows. At first, the children were delighted by this. Now, despite Claudia's best efforts, she's more likely to hear cries of "I want my mommy!" or "I want my daddy!" than giggling, playing kids.

Kristy has done her part too, entertaining the children with games and songs, but she has retreated to one of the few rooms in the house left with a door. The bathroom. She looks around.

Kristy came in here to think, to try and come up with one last Great Idea. After some time, of trying to tune out the moans and the cries, she settles on one.

Three children, plus herself and Claudia. It looks like she and Claudia will have to flip a coin, but otherwise, there should be enough.

Kristy hopes that Claudia loses. She exits the bathroom and pulls Claudia aside. Before she tells Claud the plan, Kristy whsipers, "I'm sorry."


End file.
